Developments in the Internet, search engines and mobile computing applications have made available numerous sources of products and services to users. In many instances users are overwhelmed with the quantity of information they receive giving rise to problems such as information fatigue and content overload. Recommender systems, which were developed to mitigate these problems, are designed to provide customized recommendations to the users by matching their respective attributes and preferences to the attributes of the services/products being offered. Recommender systems are frequently used on the Internet, for example, on eCommerce websites to automatically recommend products for their customers based on their prior purchase transactions. Similarly, content providers can employ recommender systems for recommending text/audio/video content to the users.